die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
DOOM is a 2005 science fiction action film directed by Andrzej Bartkowiak.2 It is loosely based on the video game series of the same name created by id Software. The film follows a group of Marines in a Research Facility on Mars – initially arriving on a rescue and retrieval mission after communications ceased, the Marines soon battle genetically engineered monsters plaguing the facility. Plot Summary In the year 2046, a research facility on Mars is suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. Following a distress call sent by Dr. Todd Carmack, a group of marines, led by Asher "Sarge" Mahonin, is sent on a search-and-rescue mission. One of the Marines, John "Reaper" Grimm, accompanies his sister, Dr. Samantha Grimm, to one of the labs within the devastated sector to retrieve data; here he learns that the dig site where their parents were accidentally killed was re-opened and bones of an ancient group of genetically enhanced race were discovered. While searching for survivors, the Marines come across one, Dr. Carmack, who is taken to a medical room for examination. The Marines then come across a creature that leads them down to the facility's sewer. One of the Marines, Eric "Goat" Fantom, is killed during their pursuit, along with the creature. Goat and the creature are taken to the medical room. One of the Marines, Gregory "Duke" Schofield stays behind with Sam and they are later attacked by Dr. Carmack, who transforms into a creature. After trapping him, Sam conducts an autopsy on the first creature that reveals its organs are human. Goat suddenly comes back to life. He knows he's turning into a creature and kills himself. The Marines track another creature down into the dig site and it kills three Marines. Sam and Reaper try to convince Sarge that the creatures are humans, mutated by the addition of a Martian chromosome (called C24) found and synthesized from the bones discovered, and that not all those infected will transform. Regardless, Sarge orders the Marines to kill everything in the facility. Sarge kills the mutated Dr. Carmack and murders one of his Marines for defying his commands. Sam and the surviving Marines are then flanked by the infected. Only Sam and a wounded Reaper can escape. In order to rescue Reaper, Sam injects him with the C24 serum, which enhances his abilities, and he is able to kill the mutated creatures and the infected. Reaper then battles an infected Sarge and kills him. Having survived, Sam and Reaper leave the facility. Cast of Characters * Karl Urban as Staff Sergeant John "Reaper" Grimm * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Gunnery Sergeant Asher "Sarge" Mahonin * Rosamund Pike as Dr. Samantha Grimm * Deobia Oparei as Sergeant Roark "Destroyer" Gannon * Ben Daniels as Corporal Eric "Goat" Fantom * Raz Adoti as Sergeant Gregory "Duke" Schofield * Richard Brake as Corporal Dean Portman * Al Weaver as Private Mark "The Kid" Dantalian * Dexter Fletcher as Marcus "Pinky" Pinzerowski * Brian Steele as Hell Knight/Curtis Stahl * Yao Chin as Private First Class Katsuhiko "Mac" Takahashi * Robert Russell as Dr. Todd Carmack * Daniel York as Lieutenant Hunegs * Ian Hughes as Sanford Crosby * Sara Houghton as Dr. Jenna Willits * Vladislav Dyntera as Dr. Steve Willits * Doug Jones as Carmack Imp and Sewer Imp Category:Films Category:Videogame adaptation movies Category:R rated films Category:Unrated films Category:Die Hard science fiction scenario Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Horror movies Category:Die Hard on Mars movies Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Karl Urban action films Category:Dwayne The Rock Johnson action films Category:Deobia Oparei action films